Pensad en Flebas
Consider Phlebas is a science fiction novel by Scottish writer Iain M. Banks, first published in 1987. Plot introduction The novel revolves around the Idiran-Culture War, and Banks plays on that theme by presenting various microcosms of that conflict. Perhaps surprisingly, especially since this is the first (published) Culture novel, its central character Bora Horza Gobuchul is actually an enemy of the Culture. The title is an obscure reference to a line from the poem The Waste Land by T. S. Eliot. Plot summary Consider Phlebas is Banks' first science fiction novel set in the Culture, and takes its title from a line in T. S. Eliot's poem The Waste Land. Look to Windward, whose title comes from the same poem, can be considered a loose follow-up. The Culture and the Idiran Empire are at war in a galaxy-spanning conflict. Horza, a genetically-engineered mercenary capable of altering his appearance at will (a Changer), is assigned the task of retrieving a Culture Mind by his Idiran handlers. He encounters, and joins, a band of mercenaries and pirates, led by Kraiklyn, on their ship, the Clear Air Turbulence. All the while he is doggedly pursued by a Culture Special Circumstances agent, Perosteck Balveda. On Vavatch Orbital, which is scheduled for destruction in the war, Horza is marooned on an island where he encounters The Eaters, a bizarre cannibalistic cult; Horza manages to escape in time to watch Kraiklyn play Damage, then fights and kills him, to take control of the CAT. Horza ultimately leads the pirates to Schar's World, a Planet of the Dead, and the hideout of the fugitive Mind. There, with the help of Balveda (his enemy who sees it is in her own interests to help him), he fights an infiltration team of Idirans (ignorant of his mission for the Idiran Armed Forces) through its underground railway network in his attempt to capture the prize. History Consider Phlebas, like most of Banks' early SF output, was a rewritten version of an earlier book. "Phlebas was an old one too; it was written just after The Wasp Factory, in 1984. I've found that rewriting an old book took much more effort than writing one from scratch, but I had to go back to do right by these things. Now I can go on and start completely new stuff."http://homepages.compuserve.de/Mostral/interviews/starlog94.htm Importancia literaria y críticas El libro fue en general bien recibido como una ópera espacial con un héroe de moral ambigua y montones de equipos y grandes escenarios, algunos originales del género con Banks, otros prestados de otros autores: los Orbitales por ejemplo muestran la influencia de Larry Niven. Algunas de las escenas, como la lucha de Horza con Kraiklyn y la huida del Orbital de Vavatch en la CAT sustraída, se consideran como las mejores escenas de acción de Banks. Existe un debate entre los fans de Banks sobre que libro de La Cultura es la mejor introducción a esta Utopía ficticia. Pensad en Flebas es un competidor obvio, siendo la primera publicada. El jugador se considera mas fácil de leer. Banks dijo en una entrevista: 'Hay una gran contienda en torno a en Flebas, y varios individuos y grupos intentan influir en su resultado. Pero incluso ser capaz de hacerlo eso apenas cambia las cosas demasiado. Al final del libro, tengo una sección donde señalo esto diciendo que ocurrió después de la guerra, lo que era un intento de exponer la pregunta, '¿De qué sirvió todo?' Pienso que esta aproximación tiene que ver con mi reacción al cliché de los 'protagonistas solitarios' de la CF. Ya sabe, esta idea de que un simple individuo puede determinar la dirección de toda una civilización. Es muy, muy difícil que una persona sola de haga eso. Y te quedas preguntándote que diferecnias, si alguna habría si Jesucristo, o Karl Marx o Charles Darwin nunca hubieran existido. Simplemente no lo sabemos.'http://homepages.compuserve.de/Mostral/interviews/starlog94.htm Datos curiosos Pensad en Phlebas es la primera novela que se refiere a la "sublimacion". En este caso la civilización Sublimada son los Dra'Azon que vigilar el Planeta de los muertos. El nombre Flebas y los títulos Pensad en Flebas y Look to Windward provienen de un pareado de Parte IV del poema de T.S. Eliot The Waste Land (El páramo), Muerte por Agua: Bibliografía Consider Phlebas, Iain M. Banks, London: Macmillan, 1987, ISBN 0-333-44138-9 (edición en rústica ISBN 1-85723-138-4) Pensad en Flebas, Iain M. Banks, Solaris Ficción: edición en rústica ISBN 8498002990-9788498002997 Enlaces externos *Reseña en SFReviews.net (en inglés) *Crítica de Richard R. Horton (en inglés) Category:Novelas de 1987 Categoría:Novelas de ciencia ficción Categoría:La Cultura de:Bedenke Phlebas fr:Une forme de guerre it:Pensa a Fleba fi:Muista Flebasta en:Consider Flebas